Dagur's Revenge
by Whenever I Dream - I Write
Summary: After befriending Alvin and the Bezerkers now leaving Berk in peace, Stoick starts to prepare Hiccup for the future. Dagur's sister Amelia takes over the Bezerker tribe and signs a treaty with Berk, but only under one condition. Meanwhile Dagur and the few Bezerkers that still follow him plan for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**I have several ideas for Dagur's revenge on Hiccup and his will to get Toothless so you may see several fanfictions posted about it.**

**This fanfiction happens after the last episode of season two for _DreamWorks Dragons:_** **_Defenders of Berk_**

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

It was a quiet night and Hiccup was ready for his bed. His father had started giving him a few extra things to do that would give experience in leading. Sure it would be good for him, but he led the Academy so he sort of had experience. Toothless would be tired too, course who wouldn't be after flying all around all day. Hiccup opened the door to his hut and let Toothless in first.

As he entered his dad said, "Hiccup! Thank Thor! I was beginning to think that you'd been captured!"

"Me? Captured? Please, when have I let myself get captured?"

His father gave him a look.

"Don't answer that." Hiccup added. "Why are you so worried anyways? Shouldn't you know that I'll be tired and a bit slower from doing errands all day?"

"I've got something to help with the tiredness, but Alvin said he thought he saw a Bezerker ship headed our way."

"A Bezerker ship? But I thought the Bezerkers are peaceful now that Dagur's sister has taken reign."

"And they may be, but he thinks he saw Dagur giving out orders on that ship. It's possible that Dagur still has a few men that are loyal to him."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Stoick.

It was Gobber, "Stoick! This just came from the Bezerker tribe! It's from Emelia, Dagur's sister."

"What could she want to do with us?" asked Hiccup.

His father read the letter aloud, it said;

_Stoick the Vast, I have sent a boat a day ahead of mine. I would like to restore the treaty between our two islands. There is only one request I would like to make for the treaty though. I would like Hiccup to train my Nadder. Up until now she's been just for show and kept in a cage, but the special bond between dragon and Viking deeply interests me and I would like to have that with my dragon. I hope we have not come at a bad timing._

_~Sincerely,_

_Emelia the Kind_

"Emelia the Kind?" Hiccup said aloud.

"Sounds a lot better than Dagur the Deranged doesn't it?" said Gobber. "Well I guess I better get ready for their arrival. If their messenger arrived tonight they'll arrive either tomorrow night or the day after."

Hiccup turned to his father who was now pouring two cups of what looked like tea. "Drink this," he said, "it's made to help you sleep, but you should eat first."

"Okay," Hiccup didn't argue because he was hungry and he did really want to get to bed.

After he finished his dinner he gulped down the drink and in a few moments he started to sway and he collapsed into a deep sleep. Stoick then picked up his son and carried him upstairs to his bed. Before he went back down the stairs Toothless came up carrying the bowl of the drink Stoick gave Hiccup. Toothless got comfy on his bed then slurped up the rest of the drink. _Clever dragon_ Stoick said to himself as he carried the bowl downstairs.

* * *

(Dagur's Point of View)

Dagur put his telescope down and said, "What a beautiful night for revenge. Wouldn't you say boys?"

"Most definitely," said the second in command. "Hiccup will be sorry he didn't turn the Nightfury in sooner!"

"Now we have to wait till midnight so that almost everyone will be sleeping. All of you except Scar(the second in command) will cause a distraction at the front when we give the signal. Then after about ten minutes make it look like you're sailing away but come back and meet us at the Eastern cave." said Dagur to his men. _If everything goes as planned then I should be a very, very happy man by midnight._

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short , but I wanted to wait till the next chapter to reveal Dagur's plan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope your liking this. Just sort of making it up as I go.**

* * *

(Dagur's Point of View)

The two men moved stealthily through the village towards the chief's house. Revenge was In Dagur's hands! Nothing would stop him now!

Dagur and Scar entered quietly. "Sir look," Scar said pointing at the sleeping tonic.

"Perfect," Dagur laughed. "Keep guard I'll get Hiccup."

He stalked up the stairs ever so carefully. Toothless was asleep, but Hiccup was rousing. Dagur hid in a shadow. "Seriously?" Hiccup said to himself, "I drink a half a thing of sleeping tonic and I wake up fifteen minutes later!" He got up to walk downstairs, going right past Dagur who jumped him.

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

Hiccup didn't see whoever grabbed him. All he saw or...felt was a hand clasp tightly over his mouth, another around his waist picking off the ground.

"I got him," I heard the unmistakable voice of Dagur.

"Nice work sir!" said the other man.

Hiccup started to try and struggle free, but it was hopeless. _Why don't you just give up now_ said a voice in his head _No!_ said another. He continued to struggle as the two men dragged him to a waiting ship. "He struggles too much," said the man helping Dagur, "can we do something about that?"

"I don't see why not," Dagur said as he picked up a decent sized rock and threw it at Hiccups head. Hiccup went limp, and they threw him onto the ship.

* * *

(Astrid's Point of View)

Astrid was woken in the middle of the night by a lot of rucus. She looked out her window to see a Bezerker boat in the harbor. "Stormfly!" she said, Stormfly looked up and followed her rider outside.

As they were flying towards the harbor the other dragon riders joined in...except for Hiccup. Astrid relayed commands to the other riders then landed by Gobber to see if he knew where Hiccup was.

"Gobber! Have you seen Hiccup?"

"Yes, Astrid, but I wouldn't wake him. It can be dangerous waking any Viking that's drinking a sleeping tonic."

"Why in the world would he drink that?" she asked growing frustrated.

"He had a long day and is going to have a long one tomorrow too."

"Oh, okay." she said and flew off to help the other riders.

When she reached them the ship was already leaving at a fast pace away from Berk. "They were definitely afraid of me!" Snotlout gloated.

"Yeah and if Hiccup wasn't so busy he would have made them leave a lot faster than that," Astrid said.

"Isn't it kind of weird that there was just one Bezerker boat and not the armada?" said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Stoick about it."

She went to the chief's house and knocked. The door opened slowly a few minutes later. "Oh, Astrid sorry for the wait, but Hiccup and I have been very busy and we both needed to rest.."

"That's okay sir, I was just coming to tell you a single Bezerker boat fired a few shots then raced away when we showed up," Astrid said.

"A Bezerker boat? But we just got a letter from the new leader of the Bezerker tribe that they wanted to resign the treaty."

Just then Toothless plodded wearily down the stairs swaying as he walked. He nudged Astrid towards the stairs. She went up and Stoick followed. Hiccup wasn't up there.

A note was pinned to the bed it read,

_We'll work out the terms later, but in the mean time you can say good bye to Hiccup._

_Yours Truly,_

_Dagur_

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter's shortness, but I'm still thinking of what Dagur will do to Hiccup. Please let me know if you have any suggestions!**

**Okay so here's some ideas for the next chapter...let me know what you think sounds best.**

**A. Hiccup wakes to find the boat unusually quiet so he finds a way to escape. Only to find them coming back on a small boat, so he hides and then when they aren't looking he slips onto the small boat, unties it and escapes.**

**B. Hiccup tries to escape only to be stopped by Dagur throwing a dagger into his good leg, and then further punishment.**

**C. A mysterious dragon attack nearly kills Hiccup. The dragons then rescue Hiccup only to put him through a trail for being the "Dragon Conqueror".**

**D. None of the above.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I hope you've been enjoying it so far...**

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

The cell I was in was originally a Terrible Terror cage. I barely had any room...scratch that I had no room to move around in. I'd spent about five hours in the cage and my legs were screaming to be stretched.

Dagur came walking down into the hold of the ship where I was being kept laughing evilly.

"So, Hiccup," he said my name in disgust, "shall we get to the revenge factor of your capture?"

"U-Uh revenge?" I asked as an evil grin spread across his face. _Oh no!_ I thought _I'm going to be killed by a lunatic!_

He yanked me out of the cage and onto the deck where he just let go...I started to walk to the edge of the boat and something hit me making me fly towards the front of the ship. I looked at Dagur who was regaining his posture and coming in for a second blow. I moved out of the way causing him to punch the deck and make a fist sized hole. He just became angrier and angrier as I kept dodging until he finally popped.

"Grab him!" he ordered.

Two Bezerker men grabbed me and held me in place while Dagur threw punches at my stomach until I couldn't breathe. Then the two men let go and Dagur continued to punch and kick me around the ship for about an hour.

He was finally finished. _Thank Odin_ I said to myself as I lay in a near motionless heap. But Dagur wasn't done yet. He grabbed two ropes and bound my hands and feet before stuffing me back into the cage.

* * *

(Astrid's Point of View)

The note deeply disturbed me, but we had to get ready for Emilia and know why one of her ships attacked.

Her boat sailed into port.

"Introducing the lovely and kind, Emilia the kind!" announced her second in command.

As he stood back she was revealed to us. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes with a light peachy/creamish colored dress that seemed to make her look like a goddess. In her hand of all items she held an ax!

"Hello," she said in a ever so gentle tone, "before we get started with the tour I would like to meet the Dragon Whisperer."

"I'm sorry, but we thought you had him," said Stoick.

"Now why would I do that?" she said as she swung the ax at him not even coming close to the target, "I want this treaty restored because I've seen the potential in Berk to become the second strongest tribe in the archipelago. So why tell me why you think I would do something as idiotic as that?"

"A Bezerker boat attacked last night...we think they took Hiccup," I said as my voice wavered and tears started to form.

She looked astonished for a moment then leaned in and hugged me, "I'm so sorry," she said, "it's partially my fault because I thought Dagur would act better if given a second chance...he must have still had some loyal men and they must have stolen a boat."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Amelia the kind really was kind. I mean for the love of Thor she gave Dagur of all people a second chance!

"Well, shall we get to the treaty?" asked Stoick.

"Yes, and after I've signed I'm taking my armada and getting your son back for you." she said solemnly.

"It's hard to believe you and Dagur are siblings! I mean he's an out of control freak, and your a beautiful and kind lady!" exclaimed Gobber.

She smiled at this.

"Twins actually. We're fraternal twins."

I could have sworn everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. Dagur had a twin!?

* * *

(Dagur's Point of View)

If everything went as planned Berk would attack my sister and then I could retake the Bezerker armada. Plus the plan involved getting rid of Hiccup and getting his Nightfury. Things couldn't be going better. Unless his sister somehow ruined his fun like she always did when he was younger. He'd just have to edit his plan some.

"Dagur, we've approached your secret island." said his second in command.

"Good," I replied, "unload the cargo. Tonight we feast!"

* * *

**Dadada! Chapter end! Anyways tell me what you think...am I being too cruel to Hiccup or realistically cruel?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) There will be more of Dagur hurting Hiccup just let me know if you think I go too far.**

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

_Well I suppose things could be worse..._I thought to myself. Dagur had a secret island! That's where I was now. True I had finally been let out of the Terrible Terror cage, but now I was bound to the point where I couldn't really move. There was a rope binding my hands, a chain on my left foot, and a rope binding me knees together as they took my metal foot.

My stomach growled. How long had it been since I'd eaten?

"Oh, poor pathetic Hiccup." Dagur said as he entered the room I was in, "He can't move. He can't walk. He can't eat. What could be worse than all this?"

Dagur circled me as I glared at him, willing him to shut up. He glared back.

"What's the matter Hiccup?" Dagur said as he stepped forward and picked me up by the neck, "Can't stand being called a runt!"

I managed to kick him with my good leg despite the heavy chain weighing it down. Apparently the chain made it actually hurt because he dropped me and left the room. I landed with a decent thud and a grunt. Really my only hope at this point would be my friends...but how would they find me here?

* * *

(Amelia's Point of View)

I couldn't believe it. Dagur had let me down! Too many times too. I was actually the firstborn, the true heir to the Bezerker tribe, but I had wanted a NightFury. I told my brother if he could bring me plasma from a NightFury I would appoint him as heir and step down. His deadline was a month before Snoggletog and he failed to get the NightFury. I studied for years the way of dragons and eventually found a man who could teach me to harness any dragons power. Of course it only took a small amount of either their fire, acid, thunder, poison, or whatever made them, them to harness the power. The NightFury was last on my list. I slipped out of the house the chief was letting me stay in...it was a beautiful night for a flight. I used my Change Wing's fraction of power to become invisible and walked into the air. With a Thunderdrums power I could walk on air. I heade to the chief's house where I saw the dragon Toothless. I used all the powers I had to transform myself to where I looked like Hiccup.

"Toothless. Toothless." I whispered into the night air as if I were a ghost.

His head pricks up and he looks to the skylight where I am crouching. As soon as he sees me he jumps out onto the roof with me.

"Hey, buddy." I said, "Can you make a little bit of plasma for me?"

He opened his mouth and retracted his teeth. I quickly reached into his mouth and pulled out a fragment of plasma and absorbed it. It changed me back to myself in just seconds.

Toothless growled.

"Easy buddy," I said, "I just needed a fragment of your plasma. Dagur can deal you harm, but he will never lead the Bezerker tribe again! I promise."

He cooed and I took him for a flight around the island. He really seemed to need some time off the ground.

* * *

(Astrid's Point of View)

_I don't know what that girl Amelia did but she had Toothless following her around like a puppy._ I thought to myself after all it was very strange because Toothless wasn't typically this loving towards new people.

Stoick had me giving her the tour as he had something to discuss with Gobber and the other head Vikings.

"So this is the armory." I said. We walked in and examined the weapons. She stopped at an ax. She examined it up and down, running her finger along the blade.

"Such a lovely ax," she said, "any chance it's for sale of trade?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Stoick."

"Who made it?"

"Hiccup. Anyways continuing the tour to the dragon training arena."

As we walked in she dropped her ax by the door.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Because, I've heard that whenever Hiccup faces an unknown dragon he faces it with no weapon."

She walked to Hookfang who sniffed her with interest.

"Back away you over grown fire starter!" she threatened and he took a seat in front of her as if saying _Yes, maam._

After she finished looking at the other dragons and "socializing" with them we went to the Great Hall.

"In all I must say that I am in aw of the way you all bond with dragons!" she said barely containing her excitement, "It will be a pleasure having a treaty with your tribe, Stoick."

"Same goes for me, Amelia. Although I would like to know how you got a hold on the leadership. I mean we all thought Dagur was the heir and all and you definitely don't seem like the fighting type."

"I fight, but only when I'm angered. And if you ask my father he'd say he'd rather deal with an angry Dagur rather than an angry me. As for how Dagur was originally chief...It all started about eight years ago when I was five. I heard stories of people supposedly born with dragons fire, acid, whatever you could name! I was gone searching for the answer to why this happened most of the time and everyone assumed I would eventually get killed so they played it off making it look like Dagur would be the next leader when my father retired. Anyways, I met a man about a year ago who taught me that they weren't born with the powers, but they learned how to control the dragons powers. Ever since then I've been finding dragons and collecting the fraction of their power I need to be able to use their powers. All I had left was the Nightfury when my father retired. My brother begged and begged for the thrown from me...so I said if he could bring me a fraction of power from the Nightfury then he could have the birthright as heir. But he had a deadline and he failed to bring me a Nightfury by then so I took my rightful position on the thrown."

"Are you still looking for a Nightfuries powers?" I asked stepping closer to Toothless.

"No, Toothless and I rendezvoused last night. I got the fragment I needed then. Now not even a Red Death itself could stop me!"

"Stop you from doing what?" asked Stoick reaching for his sword.

"Sheath your sword chief. I meant that if a Red Death challenged me I would prevail. Not that I had a plan that needed stopping."

"So your father feared your anger?" I asked.

She grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, I through quite the tantrum when I'm mad."

After signing the treaty she and her armada prepared for departure. When they were ready we found Amelia riding Toothless! Of course Toothless let out a roar and she used her dragon powers to help us understand that he was saying, "I'm going to find my Hiccup with her! Anyone who tries to stop me from going with her will get a plasma blast in the face." No one objected and they left peacefully.

* * *

**Well, I hope you are enjoying this story. It and Into Hiccup's World seem to be well liked. Anyways I've heard from two or three people that I was being realistic with what happens to Hiccup so I will be posting more frequently now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not posting in a while...I've been working mainly on Into Hiccup's World. I've also started some other fan fictions, but their not this story so let's get back to this story.**

* * *

Hiccup's Pint of View)

Where was Dagur? Let alone his men? They normally came in every other day to give me some water and once a week something small to eat. Just barely keeping me alive. My stomach growled. I'd say this could be worse but normally every time someone says that it gets worse.

"Hello, Hiccup," Dagur said in disgust, "we'll have to adjourn to another island."

"Oh great,' I whispered/croaked, "don't tell me your cramming me in the terror cage again."

"The Terrible Terror cage?" he said kicking me in the side, "That's a good idea."

I groaned. _Thanks for nothing!_ I said to myself.

Turns out second time round in the terror cage was much worse. They hadn't taken the ropes and chains off so I was crammed in a tiny dragon cage with ropes tightly binding my wrists together and my legs together plus a chain around my good foot that was crammed into the cage as well...just my lovely luck...Who knows maybe from the lack of food and water I'll lose enough weight to fit in the cage better(said sarcastically of course)!

* * *

(Amelia's Point of View)

I had a good idea of where to find Dagur, but it would take about three weeks to get there...not to mention the fact Dagur just so happened to have the fastest ship from the armada. I let out a frustrated sigh and Toothless nudged me. The bond between Toothless and Hiccup must be pretty strong if he would kill to protect his rider.

Now that I had a fragment of all dragon powers I could speak to any dragon...very interesting actually...I've dropped in on quite a few dragon conversations that way...

"_I can tell you have good intentions and wish no harm to my Hiccup." _Toothless warbled.

"I know." I said, "I don't want any harm to come to him...but knowing Dagur we may not like what we find or what it looks like at this point."

"_I'm sure together we can get him back."_ Toothless grumbled this time.

"Together?"

_"Yes, together...climb on...we're going for a ride. It'll be faster on my back than it will on these boats."_

"But what about my men? Am I supposed to leave them behind?"

_"No, I'll call some friends to help out."_

With that he gave a loud roar. Minutes after a Typhoomerang (Torch), Scauldron (Scaldy), and four Thunder Drums (Thornado, Bing, Bang, and Boom as adults) appeared. They each took as many ropes connected to ships as they could and started to pull. Amelia climbed on Toothless and collected the last two ropes. At this rate they could possibly find Hiccup in no time.

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

Things had gotten much worse...Dagur had taken me out for several more "beating sessions" from which made my skin look more like skrill purple than the normal skin coloration. I felt like I was getting farther away from the world...like I was getting trapped inside myself...how to put it...I guess you could say like with horses, broken. No longer wild and active...I strangely didn't have the urge to continue or fight back...just embrace the cruelty.

My stomach lurched jerking my thoughts from where they started to wander...Word of the just experiencing this condition; Do not travel by boat on empty stomach...it just becomes emptier.

The cage seemed smaller all the time. The wires pressing harshly into my skin causing some places to bleed. Not to mention the cramps. Why hadn't the village come for me yet? Surely if they were searching they would have reached me by now...

Suddenly Dagur was in the hold yanking the door of the cage and dragging me out. Just as we came out of the hold there was a blast of fire sending the ship into an explosion and separating me from Dagur. Not just any blast, but a plasma blast! Dagur was swimming a few feet away clutching a piece of wood...The other guards were pretty much doing the same...Only...I still had the ropes and chains binding me...I started to sink...I thrashed in the water trying to stay afloat best I could, but only went down further...thanks to the chain and ropes binding me. And then all was black.

* * *

**So there it is I know it's shorter than what I typically do, but I didn't really know how to put more into this chapter...Anyway the next chapter should be longer, I'm thinking it might end up longer than what I usually do, but oh, well, that will make uo for the shortness of this chapter. Please review! :) Oh, and before I forget, What do you think of the picture for this story?**


End file.
